


Homecoming

by Tabithian



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Red Hood and the Outlaws, Red Robin - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabithian/pseuds/Tabithian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Love is what makes you smile when you’re tired.” - Terri, age 4</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](http://tabithian.tumblr.com/post/32421713221/memoirsofmikayla-actual-childrens-answers-to). Takes place in the [One Step Closer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/520042/chapters/919089) 'verse.

It's not that they're retired, God, no. They're just more. Selective.

Jason's developed enough of a soft spot for Tim to do him a favor every now and then, and only part of that is due to the quiet little smile he gets when Jason asks about Donna and Dick. (Wally loves his cousin Donna and his uncles in Gotham. Jason knows Roy and his own bratlings have ruined him, because there's no way he would have given a damn just a few years ago.)

Gotham's a few thousand miles away now though, give or take, and Jason's _tired_. He hurts all over because being a Bat means you get people trying to kill you in all kinds of creative ways, most of which involve bladed weapons and goddamn, he gets tired of that shit.

He's not expecting a quiet homecoming because really, there's no such thing in a household with two small kids and one Roy Harper. But he's also not expecting what he does come home to. (But really, who would?)

He walks into what can only be described as chaos. The living room furniture has been move around, couch stripped of its cushions. A look around shows them propped up against one wall and one side of the couch, a blanket draped over all of it. He can just make out a pair of bright eyes hidden in the depths of the makeshift fort.

There are handprints in all colors of rainbow all over the walls in three, no four, in three, no four different sizes.

Two of the child variety type, and two adult-sized handprints, one pair slim and deceptively delicate, the other broad and familiar. Jason's pretty sure those are his shirts dangling from the potted plant in the corner Kory gave to them as a housewarming present, and there are the sad remains of broken balloons scattered all around.

Jason's a little afraid of what he might find further in the house, and he's only been gone for _three days._

“The hell,” he mutters, and glimpses a flash of red at about knee level barreling into the room and headed for the cushion fort.

Wally, shrieking in delight as Roy comes around the corner, hands out before him with his fingers hooked into claws. He's making growling sounds more suited to a fuzzy Muppet than whatever horrible creature he's pretending to be. (Bear? Sasquatch? Roy before his coffee?)

Roy raises his eyebrows at him, mouth pulling up into a smile as he swoops in to grab Wally with his hands, swinging him around to face Jason.

“Jay!” Wally cries, a huge smile on his face, wide and happy,

The miles and hours fade away in the face of Wally's delight and joy, and Jason feels himself smiling back, so damn glad to be back with his completely insane family

Lian pokes her head out from the blanket fort with a smirk - so much like her dad - and nails him right between the eyes with her Nerf bow while he's distracted.

Roy laughs, staggering when Lian bursts out of the cushion fort to jump on his back, arms going around his neck. He looks up at Jason when he's got his balance back, that same kind of quiet smile on his face that Tim gets, and says, “Welcome home, Jaybird.”


End file.
